Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs: A New Generation of Heros!
by PokemonGirl14
Summary: You all know Kate, Keith, Sven, Wendy, Rhythmi, and Issac. The ones that saved Almia? Of course you have. Now here is Summer, Chairperson Erma's niece. She and her partner & best friend Ben must travel to the Oblivia region and stop the Pinchers before it's too late and try to stop her conflicted feelings for Ben.
1. Prologue

**Rachel- Hiya! And well I just wanted to put this up. This story will be on hiatus cause I'm still working on Things I'll Never Say. So anyways, for you Ben X Summer fans like me, I hope you'll like this story when I'm finished with my current story I'm writing. I'm actually playing Guardian Signs right now xD Enjoy the story!**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

_Prologue…_

"Hurry up, Ben!" A teen about 16 years old stood impatiently at the front door of the Ranger Union. Her goggles shone in the bright morning sunand her yellow scarf wrapped around her neck perfectly. Her Ranger Uniform was different then from the other top rangers. Yes she's as top ranger. The 7th Top Ranger. She was Chairperson Erma's niece. She got to visit the union a few years ago and met the other top rangers. Ben, her best friend and partner, as well visited the union. Just after she graduated Ranger School, she was promoted to Top Ranger by her aunt along with Ben. They just patrolled around Almia and other regions. Today, Professor Hastings called them over for an important discussion.

"Summer, you walk too fast!" Ben panted.

"I don't. You walk a bit slow, Ben." Summer grabbed her partner's hand and dragged him into the union. Two familiar people approached the two Top Rangers, but Kate knew exactly who they were.

"Kate! Keith!" Summer smiled at the two Top Rangers.

"It's good to see you again." Kate smiled back at Summer. "Are you dragging Ben around again?"

"Looks like it." Keith sweat dropped.

"How come you guys aren't married yet?" Summer asked the two.

"M-marriage?" Both rangers stammered.

"Yeah! Come on, you two are like the perfect couple ever!" Summer said, jumping up and down.

"We'll see about that." Kate laughed.

Kate and Summer talked while Keith crept over to the exhausted Ben.

"So how's my advice going to you so far?" Keith smirked.

"I tried, Keith." Ben sighed. "She isn't' going to feel the same way."

"Bro, same with me. Turns out Kate liked me back." Keith placed a hand on Ben's shoulder. "Don't give up."

"Don't you two need to be at a conference with Professor Hastings?" Kate inquired.

"Ack!" Summer and Ben shot up. "We totally forgot!"

Keith got up and slipped his hand into Kate's.

"It was nice to see you again!" Summer bowed to Kate and Keith.

"Bye!" Summer and Ben ran off to the second floor.

"Reminds me of how we were a few years ago." Kate giggled.

"Good times." Keith grinned.

Summer and Ben arrived at the conference room where Professor Hastings was waiting for them.

"Ah. Good good, you two arrived at the perfect timing." Professor Hastings said as Summer and Ben stood up straight, waiting for what Professor Hastings has to say.

"Now you two don't need to stand so straight that you're going to explode." Professor Hastings noticed the gesture. "Anyways, I need you two to go to the Oblivia Region. There are reports that people with flying UFOs are getting onto people's nerves and also making people a bit edgy. There's only one area ranger over there and his name is Rand. I want you two to help him take down those two and report back to me whatever happens over there."

"Yes sir!" Summer and Ben saluted.

"You two can capture a Staraptor and fly over there. It's much quicker that way." Professor Hastings told the two excited top rangers.

"We won't let you down, Professor!" Summer vowed.

"I trust you two will be okay." Professor Hastings nodded. Summer and Ben exited from the conference room and was greeted by Wendy, Sven, Rhythmi, Issac, Kate, and Keith.

"So how did it go?" Rhythmi asked.

"Great! We're headed off to the Oblivia region!" Summer cheered.

"That's awesome!" Kate clapped.

"It's going to be awesome kicking some bad guy butts!" Ben cracked his knuckles.

"That's my boy!" Keith high-fived Ben.

"You know," Sven rubbed his chin. "You and Summer would be a good couple."

Summer and Ben's face turned bright red at the sudden comment.

"Sven, stop messing around with them!" Wendy whacked him.

"I still remember how you kept on torturing me to confess to Kate that I like her." Keith glared at the cowboy.

"When you had lady problems yourself." Kate added.

"Guys, we're keeping Summer and Ben from their trip to Oblivia." Issac pointed out.

"Oops." Kate sweat dropped.

"It's fine!" Summer assured them. "We'll be on our way now."

"Bye!"

"Have a safe trip!"

"See you hotshots later."

"Be careful!"

"Bye everyone!" Summer climbed onto her Staraptor, waving to the other rangers. "Ready Ben?"

Ben climbed aboard onto his Staraptor. "Ready!" Ben put his goggles on and was ready for take off. Summer did the same.

3

2

1...

TAKE OFF!

The two Staraptors flew up into the sky at tremendous speed. Ben looked down and everyone looked like tiny ants. When they reached up into the high clouds, both took off their goggles to look at the scenery.

"That was awesome!" Ben whooped.

"You can say that again." Summer giggled. "The view from up here looks beautiful!"

"I've seen prettier views." Ben shrugged.

"Oh really?" Summer raised an eyebrow.

"You…" Ben muttered into his breath. Summer didn't hear him and kept on flying besides him. This was just the beginning of a new adventure…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Rachel- Okey Dokey. This shall be on hiatus for a while so yeah. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Risking Your Life for Him

**Rachel- I guess some of you guys really like this story, so i decided to post another chapter xD **

**Summer- Onto the story!**

**Rachel- Not you too...**

* * *

Summer relaxed on her Staraptor, while Ben admired the blue sky. Summer glanced over a little and couldn't help but blush. Ben was sometimes just too cute. She admits, she sometimes treats him like shit but it's because that she likes him.

Yet, he's still her friend. Summer and Ben met in Ranger School and instantly became best friends. He always offered to share his food with her, or in times when she's sick he stays near here, even though he isn't allowed in the girls room. He was like a brother in a way, but Summer didn't think of him as a brother. Probably Ben didn't return the feelings back anyways. Summer sighed and closed her eyes for a little.

Ben looked over at Summer. Huh, she was sleeping. How cute. He chuckled, then got up. Wind flew through his hair as the clouds made way for the rangers to pass by.

_Beep beep beep beep! _

Summer instantly woke up to the beeping. Ben looked at his styler, revealing a red dot on the screen.

_**Voice Nav: **Pokemon alert! Pokemon alert! Intense speed up ahead! Pokemon is... Latias!_

"Latias?!" Summer and Ben screamed in unison. Ben squinted his eyes and saw soemthing flying up ahead of them.

"I see Latias!" Ben shouted. Summer saw a flash of red up head as well. Both looked at each other and nodded before taking off.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"We finally caught up to it!" A man said, flying on a UFO sort of thing.

"We Pincher grunts will get you!" Another man shouted to Latias. Latias panicked as the two men kept on chasing after her, slowly pacing up to her speed.

"We got you now!"

"STOP!"

"Huh?" The two men turned around. Summer and Ben flew up to them with a glare in their eyes.

"Rangers! And there are two of them!" One man shouted.

"No duh!" The other man rolled his eyes. Latias figured it was her chance to fly off. She took that advantage and flew away at high speed.

"No! Latias got away!" Man number 1 face palmed.

"It's your guys' fault!" The second man fumed.

"Pidgey, Pidgeotto, GET THOSE TWO RANGERS!"

A flock of Pidgeys flew up to Ben and Summer.

"Capture on!" It seemed like an endless bundle of Pidgeys were here. Two Pidgeys and a Pidgeotto were left. Summer capture the Pidgeys while Ben capture the Pidgeotto.

"Capture complete." Ben smirked.

"Gah!" The two men stuttered.

"Fine. We'll have to user our last resort, CANONS!" The two men got their machines locked and ready to load.

_Beep beep! Dodge the canons they fire!_

Summer dodged the first blow, then the second. Ben followed her lead. It looked like two Staraptors dancing gracefully in the sky with giant round pink and green marshmallows were fired at them. The men clicked the buttons, but nothing came out.

"We used all of them up!"

"It's your fault!"

"How is it my fault?!"

"Wait..." One of the men smirked. "We still have..."

A guy with a red streak in his hair flew out of the clouds on the same UFO thing that the two men were flying only his was red. He codly glared at the two flying rangers and approached them.

"So... you imbeciles failed to defeat this puny rangers?!" He yelled.

"We're so sorry!" The two men cried.

"Pffth... goggles and a stupid yellow scarf?" The red streak guy huffed. "How lame is that?"

"Says the guy that can't even handle these two assholes correctly! Maybe you should go run away back to your friggin mom and go get a life along with your stupid grunts!" Ben ragged at him. Everyone was shocked at what Ben said, even Summer. Literally her jaw was wide open. The grunts had wide eyes, loss at words. Ben was even at shock, too. He never said something so harsh before in his life. The guy was shocked, but suddenly turned into anger.

"You fool! You dare mock us?! Maybe I should get rid of you once and for all!" He got his canon ready. The light was forming. Summer's eyes widened with fear.

"NO!" Summer jumped in front of Ben just when the canon fired quickly. Ben didn't notice Summer was there, but embraced himself for the canon to strike.

**BAM!**

"'Huh?" Ben blinked. He was still alive? He looked to his left and saw Summer was gone. "Where's Summer?!"

"You cute friend, eh?" The guy smirked. "She boldly risked her life to save you. How noble."

"She- sh-she..." Ben stumbled upon his words.

"Now... SHE'S FALLING STRAIGHT INTO THE OCEAN!" The guy laughed evilly.

"Summer!" Ben looked down and saw Summer falling, her eyes closed.

"You must be like a good luck charm..." The guy slyly said. "Maybe we should keep you just in case..."

Summer fell could the clouds. She didn't have time to stop and breathe. Ben...

_SPLASH!_

* * *

**Rachel- This was made just for you guys. Hoped yah liked it.**

**Summer- So... basically i die? **

**Rachel- Ummm no.**

**Ben- Review!**


	3. UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!

**Rachel- Hi guys! This isn't a chapter but an update!**

**Summer- Rachel has two stories up for voting right now. She doesn't know which one to continue on after she's done with her current story.**

**Ben- We want you, the readers to vote on which story you like the best!**

**Rachel- That's right, Summer and Ben! Now you can vote for this story or my other story "Missing Past" Please don't hesitate to read it unless you're an Almiashipper who really hates Vatonageshipping *sweat drops***

**Summer- The polls are up right now! So this update will be on for a while, then Rachel will delete it soon.**

**Rachel- Once in a while, though, I'll post a chapter or 2 up on each story. Thanks for reading this update!**

**Summer and Ben- See ya!**


End file.
